With No You
by Team Slash
Summary: Jack is ready to move on with his life, to try and forget about Tyler who suddenly disappeared some time ago. He's about to leave the house to go live with Marla when he notices someone in the doorway... Slash. MaleMale relationship.
1. Chapter 1 He Left With No Goodbye

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi! :D TamakiCat writing :D! I wrote this first chapter months ago but since my pc was broken I could never post it! D: But now, here it goes ;)! SURPRISE, Sh00ter :D! Hehe ;)! ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea of this fanfiction, this fanfic, my interpretation of these wonderful characters and my writing style :). Thank you. Hehe ^^.

_**With No You**_

_**Chapter 1. He Left With No Goodbye**_

I sat there, wondering if he'd ever come back. After I wiped off the invisible sweat of my face, a couple of times, I decided I'd go and make my luggage for I had waited long enough for him and now I had to move on. So, I stood up and moved forward the desk where my bag was placed on. I began to put stuff I wanted to bring more and more quickly into my bag. So, by the end I was practically throwing things in it. Maybe the rage or the desire to leave this house as fast as possible was urging me to do this. I don't know. I had to be ready for when she came over; Me and Marla had decided to go live together in a small apartment in New York. It was a relief, a pure joy ... And no Tyler around to bother me. Okay, that could sound strange for I was feeling very fine when he was there and that I almost seemed jealous seeing how much I intended on keeping him to myself (and dear God, that was so already the case but I didn't know it at that time) but after having your imaginary friend fight you, you would feel like me (like he's bothering you, if ever that wasn't clear enough).

Oh and, good news! I sleep pretty well now, all my nights. I do not have insomnia anymore and I'm so glad for I know that if I did, Tyler would show up again and such a thing is not wanted ... right?

. . .

Well, I don't really know anymore for somehow... I do miss him. Don't ask me how, I don't know but I know damn well that I miss those eyes, looking straight at me and only at me... Okay, okay! Stop! Now, Jack!

I stopped my activity for a few seconds and leant against my bag. It was full now. I was ready to leave. Only, would I be able to leave this place without Tyler? I mean, he was such something to me... I couldn't believe I was so close to leaving this place since it held the most beautiful and interesting moments of my life. How could I leave this place without him, without looking back at all that we were... together? And this, with no intention of getting him back, no. It was almost impossible, and yet... I wiped off the now so present sweat of my face (mostly due to my deep questioning about my life and the physical activity I've been doing for the past 15 minutes) and...

I grabbed the handles of my bag.

I wanted to cry, so bad. So bad that I could run to any stranger on the street and cry. But I know I would not do it even though it would help me greatly. I should go back to those social clubs.

So as I said, I grabbed my bag and I simply wanted to cry... Until I heard small sounds I knew so well coming from the kitchen's doorframe.

My eyes widened up and I turned round to look at the one who had left me with no goodbye some weeks ago... He was so sure of himself and that showed while I, was feeling smaller and smaller in front of him and with no control over myself.

I wished this would end soon...

I was so stressed.

What could he add to keep me? ... Not much, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2 He came back with no Hi

_**Author's note:**_ I wanted to keep the first pov, but since I am doing Tyler's pov, I had to do something unusual to the Fight Club narrator xD But I am not rewritting the book right? So here you go.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, but me purdy little Tyler kay? ^^

Chapter 2 written by Sh00ter.

_**With No You**_

_**Chapter2. He came back with no Hi**_

Why would he always be the only narrator? Can't I have my part? Why couldn't I, tell me? Anyways, I also have my own shits to tell, he's not the only one there, having problems...even though I am out of that boy's imagination, I live anyway! He's not...hallucinating, I AM REALLY THERE, THEY JUST CAN'T SEE ME.

Maybe I shouldn't have left this guy...We loved each other after all. Remember the good times we had? Well, I do. You loved me so much, dear one, I could smell it from miles away! Even when I was fucking that bitch I could feel in your guts you wanted me to stop. Oh, that jealous one that you were! Couldn't share your precious Tyler, could you? I left because I figured out that you did not wanted to see my stupid face anymore, even if that face is beautiful and...and everything you can think about..as long as it suits me well, I mean, as long as it's nice. That face I thought you didn't like anymore. I feared the moment when you will hate me had arrived finally...I feared it. So I left...you made me leave. I respected your choice...until now.

But obviously while I am thinking to myself there, I sure wish you could hear that but, you can't read minds. Or...not those already inside yours. Nevermind. Maybe one day I will have the nuts to drop my male pride to tell you this. How could I ever tell you that I loved you, even at the end? To me, you were mine and I was yours and still, little boy. I am still that forbidden fruit of your imagination. I love your imagination.

I grew back my hair too. You seemed to love me so much more with that length you saw first. We can see the colour blond in those little spikes again. It looks cute, doesn't it?

So maybe this time again you will love me like you used to do...We'll see. Now I had to come back. And coming back I did. How could I ever do that anyway? You killed me, dear one...yes, you did. And I did not appreciate. But I thought...you deserve another chance.

Because your imagination is untamed.

"Going somewhere, my friend?" I asked after my sudden apparition in the door frame. It smelled bad near that fridge, but I wouldn't say a word. I hoped he was happy to see me again. I missed seeing that face with those weird dark spots under his eyes. The poor boy had hard times to sleep. I 'rebuilt' myself as well as I could with what I had left and tried to come back as I first arrived. I needed to help him...help him from what, though? Well, from himself, obviously! He had no self esteem and he preferred assisting to those dumb ass social clubs. There he could see so much more of that idiotic peep were worse than he was. He wasn't in the worse, how could he? No disease, no family dysfunction..well, almost, he didn't live with his family anymore so that was okay. At least I thought.

So I am here, I am always here to cheer him up, to give him a friend. It was okay if he didn't want to go back to the Fight Club, I would do it for him. These people made him feel important and proud and high and everything a leader could feel, but...he talked about me. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he did. Maybe un-'imaginary' people feel like that, scared and stressed, maybe it was normal, but I was made unconsciously by this boy...then how should I know?

Here I was anyway, looking at him carrying bags of I-don't-know-what and heading to I-don't-know-where...was he even going somewhere? I felt like asking anyway...just to make sure. He wouldn't escape me this time, I wanted to make sure of that. He would stay safe, away from them all.

I would take care of that.


	3. Chapter 3 Anxiety

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi everyone! TamakiCat here with a new Jack's chapter :P! YEAHH! He's definetely… Anxious xD Haha! Anyways, have fun! And comment please :P! :D I had fun writing this one and to see all his mind and will going down abruptly and slowly at the same time… Muahaha!_**  
Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea to start a fanfiction about those two, the title of the fanfiction, my chapters :D, my writing style AND of course my representation of Jack.

Enjoy and comment please :D!

_**With No You**_

_**Chapter 3. Anxiety**_

I was shaking. I never had thought I'd see him again. No. He had finally disappeared… And now, there he was, standing before me and asking me if I was leaving. Isn't it obvious? Anyways, I squeezed my luggage's handle a bit more as a pang of sadness and worry hit me right in the heart.

What was I gonna do? He knows my weaknesses… He knows all about me. In fact, he knows more about me than I do! Believe it or not, a character…or some … ''thing'' coming out of my imagination knows more about me than anyone in the world. And that's including me!

''Erm…Yes. Why do you care?'' I asked pretty sharply.''And… how come you're here? I thought you had… that I had eliminat- Well, you get it, don't ya?''

I didn't think on finishing my sentence since I was pretty sure he knew what I was going to say, anyway. He always knew what I was about to do or say… He was like a guidance to me! Jack's conscience! Mostly like Jiminy Cricket to Pinocchio…But, as a mean and tornado one… No, no, no Jack! Don't start thinking about it again. Do not let the emotions get to you! You know he was mean at the end and not always good to ya… Yes, I know.

''Marla's waiting… I'm gonna be late. See you!''

… But why ain't I moving? MOVE! No…Not an inch of me is moving. Guess I'm stuck on place like a fly in a flypaper. I'm glued.

So, I looked straight into Tyler's beautiful eyes as if I wanted to say :''Come and get me! But don't move, I'm afraid and I despise you from all the things you've done.''

And to this, add : ''I don't know what to do and I missed you.''

Yeah, my thoughts are pretty mixed up and fucked up too… But anyways! It was true… I missed him. Even though I said I was fine without him, I was ready to move on, I didn't want to see him again nor let him screw up my life…again! Which was all true, by the way… I still missed him.

I could never really picture myself without Tyler, as sucky as it might sound. And so couldn't he, I guess. Because he was there… always… He always came back.

''But why the fuck?'' did I scream to myself.

I loved him. A lot. He was a brother, a friend, MY best friend, a mentor, a guidance, the person I loved… Yes, I loved, as crazy as it sounds because you gotta admit that loving someone who was born from your imagination and materialized himself just for you to see is pretty twisted. Isn't it crazy? In fact, it's as though I was in love with some, weird , mind-created, and gotten loose part of myself. Yeah, it's crazy…

But I can't help it. He owns me no matter how hard I try… Shouldn't it be the contrary? The creator owning the character? Anyways… I'm fucked up. Everything's just so fucked up. I think I need more of these therapy sessions…Please.

I loosen my grip on the luggage and let it drop onto the floor. It made two loud bangs as it fell straight first, then on its right side. I played a bit with my hands, looking sadly at the ground.

After a few minutes, I decided to face what bore the name of reality and looked straight at Tyler. I did not know what to do anymore… I guseed he'd tell me… I hoped he'd tell me.. He always tells me… Guide me… Please, retain me!

''So… What are you doing here?'' I asked, gulping hard, sweat running down my forehead.

Please, don't make me sick again… Please. Save me, Tyler. From this life of shit.

Set me free.

Take away my anxiety.


End file.
